Remember When It Rained
by amisunderstoodlifesandy
Summary: Mycroft and Lestrade begin to recall the week and the days after their breakup. Both are broken and miss each other desparatly. how long can they last without each other (Multiple chapters hopefully also i stink at summaries lol) FYI title is from the song Remember When It Rained by Josh Groban
1. Chapter 1

AN: this again, is another attempt to write a Mystrade story. I don't guarantee a success and I apologize if you all are sick of my stories revolving around songs, but for me, they really do help. Anyway if you don't like it so far, please do not read it because I don't want any reviews that are uncalled for. Other than that, for the rest of you who don't care what this story is, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did when I was writing it :p. I do not own anything but my imagination.

Mycroft was sitting in his office, tired from the meetings, and running from a very "open" about his sexuality prime minister. However what exhausted him the most happened only a week ago.

It was 2 am when he arrived home from nearly being captured at a so called "meeting" in South America. At this time of night, he expected his boyfriend, DI Gregory Lestrade, to be asleep. However when he opened the door he found Lestrade sitting on the sofa, entirely sleep deprived. Before he could say a word, Greg stood up and slammed the door. Mycroft jumped at the sound and said "And what was the purpose of that Gregory?" Lestrade sighed more angrily than a teacher tired of disciplining her class.

"Two months Mycroft. Two bloody months! You left me here worried for your posh arse to come home safely. No text, no brief phone call, not even a small email from Anthea! You couldn't spare five minutes to say 'hello Gregory, do not worry, my arse is perfectly safe'!" That stopped Mycroft from his irritation. Then he sighed, "Gregory, you know I can't…." "Yes you could, don't give me that crap Mycroft, even if you personally couldn't do it, you and I both know you could have sent someone to do it for you, such like everything else you do." Mycroft didn't know whether or not he should tell Greg that he was almost kidnapped.

"Gregory, please relax. I couldn't have contacted you there. You don't understand how much danger we were all in. Love I barely left with my life." "Mycroft all I was asking for was a message once you landed. Was that so much to ask from you? 'Cause if it is then what are we even doing together?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: yes it was my purpose to leave with a cliffhanger. Okay it really wasn't, but it just sounded amazing. Anyway hopefully I make it past three chapters and work in the song by Josh Groban. Enjoy if you any of you found this story interesting

"You… you can't really mean that, Gregory!?" Mycroft was stunned by what was just said. Could Greg really want a breakup? It's not as if he has cheated on him, 'Gregory is still paranoid from being uncontacted by me, yes that's probably it' Mycroft thought pleadingly. Finally, Greg, exhausted from hours of arguing, calmed down and sighed. "Listen My, I love you and you know I would handle anything that you throw at me bu….." "Then why are we having this discussion of breakups!" "My, let me finish. Yes I can handle the things you've thrown at me, but incidents like this have not only happened once or twice, but over fives times. I'm tired of it love, and I think it would be best if you just walk away from it now. Save the restless days and nights."

"Gregory please, don't do this." Mycroft pleaded. Greg already broken enough, said "My please,just stop. We are done; no more pain, and no more damage." And with that, Greg left Mycroft's apartment.

Mycroft was ripped out of his memories by a knock at the door. Clearing his throat "Yes come in." Anthea walks into the office as sees her boss with dark circles around his eyes. "Sir, you should return home, you see,, tired and you have been here all night. Please sir, for your sake, go home and rest. I shall take care of the rest before I leave." Giving in, Mycroft rose from his chair and walked to the door. "Thank you, Anthea. Take care and don't stay up to late." She smiled and shooed him off.

A few minutes later he was home, however he still couldn't sleep. With no better alternative, he opened his liquour cabinet and poured some scotch. It was nearing 5 in the morning and the sky appeared a perwinkle blue. The gray clouds gave sign for rain, which promted Mycroft to stay awake. Soon the sound of raindrops was heard from hus living room window. He never bothered to turn on the lights when it rained, something Greg hated and loved of him.

Mycroft walked to his window to open his curtain a crack and leaned on his bookshelf. He sighed deeply, trying to hold back the tears that would, no doubt, come. He had to cease the constant thoughts of Greg. John and even Sherlock have tried, however he mind was to stubborn. He tried to use one of the excerises John recommended, but it was no use. He needed Greg dearly, but would he ever take him back?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I admit the ending to the second chapter was a bit weak, but to be fair I'm used to writing short stories. Any who, even though each chapter may be short, I promise I'll try to make them a bit longer. This next chapter is through Lestrade's side of things. Lets see how far I go with this.

Some where off into the streets of London, there is an apartment with an owner. This owner is doing exactly what Mycroft has done. "Wash away the thoughts inside, that keep my mind away from you. No more love and no more pride, the thoughts are all I have to do." He too begins to remember when he stole his beloved away. Greg recalls it so well because it was considered his first proclaimation of love to Mycroft. "Oh remember when it rained. Felt the ground and looked up high and called you name!" Now what has become of them. It was a rainy night the day he broke it off. "Oh remember when it rained. In the darkness I remain."

Before he met Mycroft, he lived his life in darkness. Waking up at the crack of dawn, dealing with an unfaithful wife, balancing work and an annoying Sherlock, and not coming home until 1 or 2 in the morning. It was as if he was the dark itself; never changing always something that is there but never fully taken into account. He was blind before Mycroft appeared at the crime scene to see how his little brother was doing. From there, he was able to be noticed, not just in a mutual way, but in an all attention way. It felt as if he was the sun always being noticed by all and by those you care deeply.

The days spents with Mycroft were absolutly wonderful, aside from worrying all night for a call or message from the _**'British Government'. **_They would travel to secret areas that only a Holmes would know, they even cut out of there jobs early so they could enjoy a lovely dinner at a resturaunt that he has never heard of. And for the first time ever, he felt safe, he felt strong, and he finally felt loved.

He would have never thought the man who was so secretive could provide so much with little tokens of affection. Well to Mycroft they were little tokens, to him however, they were the most amazing things anyone could evr do for him. Years went by, and their love grew; but with each trip out of Great Britain, so did the constant worrying. Though the first couple of times, it brought them closer and closer together; there was still the scary thought that Mycroft would never come home again.

Now without Mycroft, he is back to the non-important glances, and others' gazes as he walks back and forth. Though he is being recognized, he feels as if he is back in his dark room; alone, tired, and helpless. There is no point now though, he can't get Mycroft back, nothing else would cause greater pain than being with him than without him. He has to do what is best and forget about the times with his ex. He needs to focus on his job, no punching Sherlock and living. But he will always love Mycroft…..


End file.
